Dreams of love and protection
by La Tua Cantante 13
Summary: [Oneshot][Complete] Kagome dreams of her amber eyed 'soulmate'.


A/N : This story starts before Kagome even fell into the well, Inuyasha is OOC, Kagome does not meet Mistress Centipede, and Inuyasha isn't pinned to the tree. So I guess that makes this an AU sorta…

Disclaimer: I find the whole disclaimer process pointless. I mean, come on. If I owned Inuyasha, do you really think that I would be writing fan fiction, and not actual episodes? But I don't want to get sued so, I don't own Inuyasha. Don't even own the song.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dreams of love and protection

Kagome walked into her house after another long day at school. "I'm home!" she yelled. When no one answered, she assumed that Grandpa was running the shop, Souta hadn't gotten home yet, and that her mom was off on an errand. She kicked off her shoes and walked upstairs. When she got to her room, she reread her favorite quote for the thousand and fifth time, which she had mounted on wall. 'The heart has reasons that reason cannot understand.' Then she turned on her radio. It was, of course, turned to a love station. She couldn't help liking the romance in them. Undying love, promises of romance. Ahhh. If only that would happen to her. Is it too much for a girl to ask for love and protection? 'Oh well' she thought as another song started.

It was 'If your not the one' by Daniel Bedingfeild. One of her favorites.

If you're not the one then,

Then why does my soul feel glad, 

Today?

If you're not the one,

That why does my hand fit yours,

This way?

To this beautiful music, she fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_She was standing somewhere, she had no clue where. But, maybe standing wasn't the best word for what she was doing. She couldn't feel ground under her feet. She couldn't even feel her feet. She couldn't see anything, and when she said "Hello", she didn't hear anything, and didn't feel any vibrations in her throat. It was as if she was floating, robbed of her senses._

_Then, she heard this deep, reverberating voice calling her name._

"_Kagome." _

_She looked around, hopping to find a light, a shadow, anything to indicate where this voice that she had never heard before was coming from. She was surprised and transfixed when she found a pair of amber eyes staring at her._

"_Who you are and what you really want. You try to hide it; you do a good job at it too. Every one is fooled, but be. Though your mind doesn't know my name, your heart knows my heart. _

_I know what you want, what your heart really wants. _

_You what the chivalry that everyone tells you is dead._

_You want the romance everyone tells you no one is going to take the time and effort to give you._

_And most of all, you want the Happily Ever After everyone tells you is only in Fairy Tales._

_But through all this, you continue to hope. You continue to listen to love songs and watch romantic movies. Never letting your faith dwindle._

_I know that I can give you all of those things, and you know it too. And somewhere, deep in your soul, you know that I will, if you only give me the chance. _

_I'm your soul-mate. Your one true love. Your heart knew this as soon as I started talking. _

_Now you are probably thinking "This I crazy. I always hopedthat something like this would happen, but I never actually expected it too." _

_Your mind is saying this, no matter how hard your heart is trying to contradict it. But it has happened. _

_Your heart knows it, but your mind is still trying to figure it out. _

_But then again 'T__he heart has reasons that reason cannot understand.' If your favorite quote does not convince you that I am who I say, then maybe if I tell you what you've always wanted to hear. No matter what, I promise to protect you, always. _

_Now your mind knows what you heart always did. That I love you. _

_Now that I've promised you love, protection, and a happily ever after, you probably want to find me. You want to see me. And you want to hear those words again._

_But I can only tell you to be patient. You will see me when it's time, your heart will tell you that it's me. _

_And you will feel my love when you are ready. _

_Until then know this._

_No matter what anyone else says, you are not alone, my Kagome. And you are loved."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She awoke from that strange dream when her mother called her down for dinner. She got up reluctantly, still basking in the warm feeling that she got from her 'soul-mates' words and promises. She went downstairs said that she wasn't hungry and was going for a walk.

She slipped on her shoes and jacket and walked to the old, but well taken care of well house that was on her families' shrine.

She went in and looked into the well, still thinking about that dream. She was off into her own world when her cat, Buyou, walked in. he meowed loudly. This startled Kagome so much that she fell forward into the well. She screamed as she fell, waiting for that sudden stop that would most likely kill her (A/N: in this fanfic, the well is REALLY deep). Butit never came. When she got to what was supposed to be the bottom, she was surprised to be enveloped in a soft blue light. Then she landed, but not with the force of her fall, but gently. Almost as if she were being placed down by some invisible hands.

As if this wasn't weird enough, when she looked up, she didn't see the wooden roof that she expected to be there. Instead, she saw the night sky. Complete with stars (a rare occurrence in Tokyo). She looked around and saw that there were vines that reached all the way to the bottom of the well in which she was currently standing. She had always been the best one at the rope climb in gym, and she proved it by climbing one of the vines and getting to the top in under 2 minutes.

She looked around again, taking in the new surroundings. It didn't make any sense. There were trees every where instead of her house. And there was grass instead of concrete. She was wondering if she was still dreaming. When she pinched herself on the arm as hard as she could she ruled that out. Then she started wondering how this could have happened.

She was still wondering when someone walked up to her. She didn't notice at first but then he said "Who are you? And what are doing out here so late?" Kagome looked up startled out of her thoughts for the second time that night. She looked up at handsome young man with silver white hair, a fire red gi, and the cutest triangular dog ears on top of his head. She took one look at him and started to get butterflies in her stomach. She once again remembered her dream as her attention was brought to his amber eyes. 'No' she thought in disbelief. 'It can't be. Can it?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N : Soooooooooooooo, what do ya think. This is only my second fanfiction ever, so I'm still trying to get the hang of it. R&R ;)


End file.
